


Domesticy, Schwarz style

by ginnyvos



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was ever a price for disfunctional families, Schwarz would get it. A bunch of drabbles grabbed out of everyday life at the Schwarz household</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The devil itself

Schuldig glared at the cat that was in his spot,  _HIS_  spot, on the living room couch. The cat stared back, apparently completely unaffected by the fierceness of the redhead’s glare. It never turned his head away from Schuldig or even blinked, and Schuldig was getting sick of it. The vile creature was in  _his_  spot and he wanted to sit there, damn it!   
Finally, he had no choice but blink to moisturise his eyes and when he opened his eyes, the cretin looked even more smug than before. Like it’d won something. Possibly their staring-match. Well Schuldig had news for the little fucker, damn it, he hadn’t won anything! Schuldig would show it! He would toss the hellish beast right off the couch! He would!

He had hardly taken a step forward though, when he felt himself being lifted towards the sealing.

“You will not lay a hand on him. He’s just an innocent little kitten, you’re a supposedly mature human being. You’re also more than ten times his size. Leave him alone Schuldig,” Nagi said, without even looking up from his book. Biased bastard.

When Schuldig was finally let down from the ceiling five minutes later, the devil himself was snuggled up against Nagi’s leg while still managing to take up most of Schuldig’s side of the couch too and looking like it owned the place.

Schuldig thought sourly that it quite possibly did.


	2. Christmas is a time to be merry (or something)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas a la Schwarz

Nagi stared in utter disbelieve as the word chaos got a whole new meaning. He knew some people believed in the ‘magic’ of Christmas but really… This was taking things a little too far, if he was any judge.

“Crawford,” he finally managed to squeak, “Do something!” Crawford however, was already joining Farfarello at the table and was too busy demanding a reasonable piece of pie to stop Schuldig and Farfarello from singing anymore horribly off-sounding songs, or decorating the tree – honestly, a tree! Inside! And who would be the one to clean up the needles when they fell, huh? - that had mysteriously appeared in their living room to care about Nagi’s discomfort. The decorations turned out to be beheaded angels and non-beheaded Santa clauses (‘Santa Claus hurts god,’ Farf had cheerfully declared, ‘just think of all the consuming going on and all those kids that will never learn the true meaning of Christmas!’) and a star on top.

When Schuldig cheerfully threw an arm around his shoulders – still blaring some horribly off -sounding German Christmas song (Nagi was quite sure that Stille Nacht wasn’t really supposed to have the words sex and reindeer in the same sentence) – and shoved a cheerfully decorated present in his hands, Nagi decided that he had just lost the last bit of sanity he had left and this was all just some crazy fucking dream brought on by being up too late. Shaking his head, he let Schuldig lead him to the table and accepted his piece of homemade pie from Farf. When the present turned out to be the newest model of flat-screen, something he’d been drooling over for ages, he even sang a song with Schuldig and Farfello and agreed to put on the star.


End file.
